


Persuasion

by Aliyarim93



Category: Filinta
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Parent-Child Relationship, Slow Burn, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyarim93/pseuds/Aliyarim93
Summary: Set after the events of season 2 of Flinita (2014-16). The tragic loss suffered by Biçak Ali was not compensable and he knew it. While he struggles to find his foot again, he is left with a broken heart and a newborn son in his care. Someone needs to fill the gap in his heart and make him whole again. An unexpected visitor from his past might just be the person Ali didn't think he needed until he realizes that he did.
Relationships: Biçak Ali/Hayal Edrim
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarahkhan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahkhan12/gifts).



The carriage stopped a few blocks away from their intended destination since Mustafa needed to run a quick errand in a nearby shop. He paid the coachman and carefully helped Hayal out of the coach. He asked her to just take the pavement down the road and knock at the fourth house in the left row.

  
"You go ahead. I'll be right behind," he said to his stepsister.

  
"I barely think he'll recognize me without you,Mustafa abi," she said nervously.

  
Mustafa was aware of it. Ali had only met Ghayyasudin baba's beloved niece, Hayal, a handful of times before, and that too when they were young. After the tragic death of Hayal's mother, Qadi Ghayyasudin had made sure that his sister's sole child remained well protected. The jobs of his sons, Mustafa and Ali, often promised risky missions, and his own job as Judge ensured the attraction of constant danger for his family. Keeping Hayal away from Istanbul and away from danger, therefore, had been his priority as long as he lived. But things were different now. As per the secret will of Ghayyasudin to Mustafa, Hayal was to be taken under Mustafa's wing in the event of his death. Mustafa had always cared for his stepsister and visited her from time to time, but that didn't mean Ali needed to know about it. Ghayyasudin baba wanted it that way, and Mustafa knew better than to question the decisions of his father. It wasn't until Hayal's letter to Mustafa, insisting earnestly on coming to Istanbul for medical studies, that made the detective act on the will. They were, after all, not chief officers anymore. At least not publicly. He can ensure her adequate protection. Besides, she was now a soundly young woman. 

  
However, right now, she looked like the little girl, who was looking at him a bit worriedly, Mustafa smiled. "Don't worry, it won't take me long. Just tell Ali about me. " 

Hayal nodded. She headed in the direction indicated to her. Her gloved hands twitching nervously as she walked down the pavement and paused in front of the house Mustafa had suggested. She hesitated a bit, before bringing her hand up and she gave a tentative knock. A few moments passed...no sound came from the other side...She knocked again, this time more firmly. A sudden commotion on the other side made her active. The comical sound of shoving something away from the door came before the door swung open. 

Hayal could not believe her eyes when she glimpsed him first. There stood Bicak Ali... cradling an innocent baby wrapped in a towel, and looking remarkably like he'd just been through a sudden and unexpected windstorm. He was wet as well as disheveled, and very out of sorts. So unlike the precise memory of him at the back of her mind. 

"Hello," she said, trying not to let her mouth hung open at the sight. 

"Yes? What is it?" he asked impatiently. It was visible that answering the door was realistically the last thing he needed; clothes all wet and a baby in his arms."As you can see I'm a bit hard-pressed at the moment so if you could please bring your problem some other tim-" 

"Ali," came Mustafa's voice behind Hayal. 

"Mustafa'm, thank goodness you're over here, brother!" he said miserably as he walked back into the house with his son in his hands, leaving the door open for Mustafa. It genuinely seemed that he had completely forgotten about the woman at his door. Hayal followed Mustafa into Ali's house. 

  
"Ali, did a hurricane pass through your house, brother?" Mustafa tried not to laugh as he took all of his friend's appearance who was drenched in water. "I thought to stop by and see how you're getting on." 

"Well, you can say that," Ali said, carefully shaking off some water from his shoes, his expression didn't budge. 

Hayal looked from Ali to Mustafa as the shrewd detective looked around the house. Apparently, the fierce hurricane had made its way everywhere. 

"Ali, what happened?! Why is the furniture all shoved around? And stuff is just…everywhere!" Mustafa exclaimed as Hayal tentatively set her back against the table. 

Ali set his five-month-old son, Shems, on the cot and turned to face Mustafa.

"Yes, things are everywhere, Mustafa'm," he said with an irritated sigh. "Do you want to know what else is everywhere? Him! Do not be fooled by his size, he can manage a world of damage in a remarkably brief amount of time!" 

Hayal glanced at the baby and saw his little lip quivering as Ali's voice began to thunder while he stomped around. She could swear the child actually looked at her with pleading eyes for a moment. At this point, Hayal thought it was better to intervene. 

She stepped forward. "Well, yes, they tend to do that." she amply supplied. Ali was far too occupied to properly register who was talking and who wasn't." He's walking then?" she inquired Mustafa as she looked gently at the baby.

But it was Ali who answered. "Oh yes!" Ali huffed. "Just well enough to be quite a nuisance! And if he's not walking and getting into things, he's seizing things and wrenching them down. It's a wonder the entire house hasn't come crashing down around us!"

Hayal was becoming less and less tolerant of the tone of his voice. What happened to the Bicak Ali she knew. A little whimper escaped little Shems' lips and Hayal saw his eyes begin to fill.

  
"Ali," Mustafa tried to reason with the new father, "I understand it is difficult for you. I think you need to calm down, brother. Shems doesn't understand everything, but he understands you're upset." 

Ali threw his hands in frustration."You have not been over here, Mustafa. If you had, perhaps you would not expect me to be able to stay in a cheerful mood all the time. It's impossible!" 

That did it. Both Ali and Musfata looked at each other, baffled, as whimpering of Shems turned into a cry. And Hayal had just about enough of both of these inexperienced men who could lay waste of solid men but were helpless before a child. She stepped in and carefully carried the baby out of the cot, swaying him from side to side. 

  
"With all due respect, _Efendi_ , I think you need to drop everything right now," she said as she looked sternly at Bicak Ali. As she did so, he registered, for the first time, that a woman was present there.

  
"What do you think you're doing?" Ali said haughtily."You can't just come in my house and-"

"Definitely, I can," she said firmly, as she kept Shems rocking gently, rubbing his little back. The crying was gradually stopping. Ali looked at her sheepishly. 

  
"Who exactly do you think you are?!!" he demanded. Mustafa smiled contentedly at her as Hayal hugged the child to her chest, swaying him rhythmically so that he doesn't cry again. 

"It's our Hayal, Ali," Mustafa finally said. 

He quizzically looked at his friend before remembering...

  
" _Oh._.." he said, a bit embarrassed. There was a pause as Ali stood there awkwardly, watching the woman effortlessly do what he has been struggling with so hard. 

"You need to relax, Ali bey," Hayal said, as she eventually looked at him."Look, I think you need a break." she offered. 

  
"I am in the middle of giving him a bath," he said, instantly realizing his tone was sullen."I can't just drop everything and take a break! I'm managing quite wel-"

  
"No, you aren't," she said in a pleasant voice that was covertly laced with determination.

Mustafa nodded."You need to take a break, Ali. You need it, and Shems needs it as well. Why don't we go out for a change and let Hayal look after Shems for a while?" 

  
Ali looked at Mustafa. He almost said no. Granted, she was family but he barely knew her beyond her name...how could he trust his son with a stranger he only just met? But he observed the way Shems was clung to Hayal, and Ali was forced to admit that despite his best efforts, he was not providing the poor child what he really needed... _warmth_...warmth that can merely be provided by a mother...or at least by a woman. The thought occasioned such pain in his chest. _Ah, Sureyyam_.He sighed in defeat. 

  
"Don't worry, she can babysit him," Mustafa assured Ali.

Ali finally let out a frustrated sigh and nodded as Mustafa fetched his coat for him. _Leave it to the wind to dry his clothes, he thought_. Mustafa extended his arm around Ali's shoulder as they headed out and shut the door.

When they were finally out, Hayal looked into the dear hazel eyes that peered up at her. She did not expect such a turn of events. 

  
  
"Well, I think it's time you had a proper bath, don't you?" The little face blossomed into a sweet smile, and she whisked him off to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and feedback are welcomed. Comments are my fuel :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ali was walking and walking, without really paying attention to where he was going. For the first time, it was difficult for the long-legged friend to catch up with the short one. 

  
"Ali," Mustafa ceased his friend by his elbow. Ali halted. "What's going on, brother?" 

  
Ali tried averting the question by looking elsewhere, but he knew he will cave in under the intense scrutiny of Istanbul's finest detective. He sighed, losing his shoulders a bit, and looked at his friend. 

  
"Mustafa'm, I don't know how we will go on like this. Shems is miserable, and I'm miserable too. I know I'm ill-equipped to take care of him. I don't know what I'm supposed to do when he cries...I don't know WHAT to do when he doesn't! God, I'm scarcely capable of giving him a bath without turning into an absolute mess!" he gestured to his yet-to-dry clothes." I haven't got a moment to feed myself, let alone sleep or do anything else much...if there's is the proverbial light at the end of this tunnel, I cannot see it right now, brother..."

He was quiet again. His shoulders slacked, and Mustafa knew it was not because of the problems he had only just mentioned. His loss was taking an emotional toll on him, coupled with handling an infant. 

  
Mustafa uttered nothing, instead, he looked around and chanced to see a bagel vendor by the corner of the street. 

  
"Come on," he gestured towards the vendor. Ali resigned. He bought some bagels for them and gave one to Ali. He silently obliged but didn't eat it. 

  
"Ali, I don't know what to say that'll make you feel better, brother. But here's that I _do_ know." Mustafa firmly looked at him. "I know that it'll take time but you'll get out of it. As for the other matter, If you'd like, we can arrange for a nanny for my nephew. However, I know you'll not approve of it." 

  
Ali nodded. It was accurate. After what had happened to his Sureyya and how abominable things turned out about Leyla, Ali did not know whom to trust anymore. Ali had lost count of how much they had lost...Ghayyasudin baba, Sureyya, Farah, their Sultan, Ghazanfar, Ahmet, Nihan,...God only knew Ali didn't have the stamina to lose any more people in his life and Shems was the brightest ray of sunshine and hope in his miserable life. He couldn't bear more losses. 

He racked his fingers through his now slightly ruffled hair. It felt humane to step out of the confines of his home. For the past four months, he had heard nothing but crying and agitation under his roof. 

"I love Shems to pieces, Mustafa, but by Allah, that boy is a full-blown cyclone. He won't allow me to enjoy a peaceful moment in his waking hours." 

  
Mustafa laughed. "He is _your_ son, after all, Ali!" 

  
Ali pondered this, before slowly nodding in agreement. "Ah yes, I suppose that's valid," a soft smile spread on his lips. Mustafa beamed. There it was, the signature smile of Ali he knew. His best friend. 

  
He stepped in to give him a brief hug before saying, "We'll find a solution, don't worry. I'm certain we'll find someone we can trust so that you can have a break. You sound like one of those stressed-out new mothers."

  
Ali was disgruntled. "Aren't I taking one now? See, Mustafa'm!" he raised the bagel in his hands to show him and jerked his head in disapproval. He silently began munching on the bagel in slight irritation. Mustafa laughed once more. 

  
_You need a break!_  
  
  
Her voice echoed in his mind. Ali stopped eating. He looked at Mustafa, remembering.

  
"Mustafa, _why_ is Hayal here, brother?" 

  
Mustafa took a bite of bagel. "Ghayyasudin baba left her under my protection. She wanted to come here so that she can study medicine and I couldn't say "no". I made a promise to our baba, Ali, that I'll take care of her." 

  
Ali acknowledged it. "She's all grown up now," he mumbled.

  
"Indeed." 

  
Ali remembered little about Hayal's young face, but he could recall she was raised in luxury. So different from how Mustafa and Ali were during their early street years. And her confident body language spoke volumes about how she was raised. She told Ali off in the first few minutes of their meeting. Oh, she _told him off_ and Mustafa allowed her!! Ali recalled yet another matter that needed quarreling over.

  
"Did you see it, Mustafa? Did you note how she told me off in my OWN house, Mustafa! And you let her," Ali complained like a child. 

  
Mustafa shrugged. "She was handling it better than you, to be fair," he said as a matter of factly. Ali shut his mouth tight, the look of utter betrayal on his face was amusing to Mustafa. 

"She did!" Mustafa asserted. 

_Of course, she did. Ali thought._ But he was not yet ready to verbally admit that to Mustafa. What he did do, instead, was to snatch the piece of bagel away from Mustafa that he was about to eat. He was munching again, looking a little cross at his friend. Mustafa could only grin.

  
"Let's go back," Mustafa patted his friend's shoulder. 

* * *

  
As they neared his home, Ali found himself cringing. It was only a matter of moments before he'd hear crying coming from the house. When they reached the threshold and unlocked the door, however, all he heard was silence. In a brief moment of panic, Ali thought something worse had happened. He latched open the door and barged in. He was about to call out, but he glanced over to see Hayal sitting on the couch and casually reading a book. She quickly raised a finger to her lips, seeing he was about to speak.

  
He blinked at her as he grasped what had happened. "You got him to sleep?" he asked in a whisper that held more than a bit of wonder, walking over toward her.

"In his cot in your room," she said with a little smile. 

Ali stared at her, dumbfounded. "But…but he needed a bath."

  
"Yes, I gave him a bath. After he was nice and clean and warm, it wasn't hard to entice him to nod off. I just sang to him and snuggled him a bit, and then put him in the cot."

He flopped down on the couch next to her, still processing all that Hayal had accomplished in the span of an hour. And apparently with little or no fuss. It was then he glanced around the living room, his eyes narrowed.

  
"You shifted things," Mustafa said, following Ali's gaze.

  
"Well, I tried. I put things back where they should be," she slightly shifted to Ali and apologized politely. "I'm sorry if something is not at its intended place." 

  
Ali could merely nod at her, unable to combine words.

  
She continued. "I realize you're trying to keep things safe and out of Shems' way, but there are more practical ways to achieve that besides lining chairs up in front of the fireplace and putting couch cushions against all the legs of tables. Most people with babies and toddlers don't actually live like that," she said with a giggle.

  
Ali felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "It seemed to…make sense. I needed to do _something_ ," he replied weakly. 

  
There was a moment of silence, but then Hayal looked at him, really looked. "Ali bey, I know you were trying," she said gently. "I'm not poking fun at you, but I do think it's clear you needed a bit more help than you were getting."

  
Mustafa was entertained by all the arrangements. "Nevertheless, it's quite impressive, Hayal. We've been struggling with Shems for the last four months and you did it so effortlessly." 

A bashful smile appeared on Hayal's face "I cannot take credit for what comes naturally for me as a woman, Mustafa abi." she said humbly. 

  
  
_Mustafa was right, Ali thought._ It really was impressive. At least from his standpoint. 

  
"Ali bey, there are certain things that can be easily done to baby-proof your house. And in case you hadn't figured this out yet, that doesn't involve piling furniture on top of each other and using couch cushions to make table legs safer. There are actually ways to do it that don't mean making your house look like a war zone!" Hayal said with a slight glint in her eyes. 

Mustafa roared with laughter, while a modestly embarrassed smile appeared on Bicak Ali's face as well. Hayal shushed them both, nudging them that they had a baby sleeping next door. 

  
"If you insist," he said with a shrug, regaining some of his assertiveness.

Hayal finally hoisted herself from the couch. "Well, I suppose I'll get going."

"Yes," Mustafa said while standing as well. "I haven't arranged for Hayal's proper accommodation yet. She only came today. She can stay at Ghayyasudin baba's home till I find a suitable living arrangement for her." 

  
Hayal thanked him with a nod. 

  
"I can't see why she cannot permanently stay there, Mustafa?" Ali asked. 

  
"Think about it, Ali. You wouldn't want to give our enemies the ease of targetting all of our family in one place, would you? Mustafa retorted. 

  
Ali apprehended it immediately and nodded vigorously to Mustafa. This was a compelling point. Mustafa gestured to Hayal to come along, he bid Ali and headed out.  
  


As Hayal moved towards the door, she turned. "He'd such a little love, Ali bey. I think he's just wonderful. Please don't be mad at him. It drains him."

  
"Hayal..."

  
"Yes?"

  
Bicak Ali held her gaze for a moment with his tired eyes. "Thank you."

  
Hayal nodded. "My pleasure," she said softly and took her leave.

  
Ali locked up and made his way down the hall, shedding some of his baby-ruined clothes from that day as he went. He came into his moonlit bedroom and passed by the cot on the way to his own bed. He peered in and looked down at the little face that was haloed in jet black curls and watched as the boy's little eyes darted back and forth beneath his eyelids, possibly dreaming.

  
And for just a moment, brief as it was…Ali couldn't bear to look elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! Buckle up!

Hayal collapsed into the bed, feeling the soreness of her body already. The journey from her city to Istanbul was long but the activities of her first day also drained her. She began to gently massage her hair as she contemplated the events of the day. Never in her mind, she had expected that the first thing she would do while stepping into Istanbul was to take care of an infant. Surprising also was whom the child belonged to. Hayal's finger paused in her hair at the memory which flashed in her mind...s _he had first seen him at her mother's house. He accompanied her uncle, Ghiyassddin. She was completely seized with the boy with glinty hazel eyes who had such flare of flirt in his smile, and who visited them from time to time. Eventually though, as years passed and the visits stopped, the memory faded away..or so she had thought._

  
It wasn't until today when she stood at his doorsteps years after...His hair rebelliously ruffled and disheveled... water socked grey blazer hugging his masculine curves and an expression of hurry on his face, did Hayal realize that she had tucked that memory away but it wasn't completely gone from her mind. However, the glint she so loved was missing. It took all of Hayal's effort to not hang her mouth too obviously at the sight. He was no longer a boy, but a man. He was grown and _God, what he had grown into!!_ A tingling sensation crept underneath her skin at the thought. Hayal changed sides on her bed, trying to relax her body and mind. She didn't need to think about him...but yet there she was. Her mind also drifted to Shems who was such a love. Hayal smiled in the darkness because the glint was not completely gone. It was there in the eyes of the son, if not in the eyes of the father. She shook her head. What was she thinking? As she drifted into sleep, she decided to make the conscious effort to not flame up the old attraction for the boy with flirty eyes, who was not a boy anymore. 

  
But deep down, she knew it was bound to surface.

  
_Sooner or later..._

* * *

  
The upcoming weeks proved hectic for Hayal. It was somewhat challenging for her to settle down in an unfamiliar city. Granted she had Mustafa to properly take care of all things, but the city in question was, after all, Istanbul. She was naturally used to living in a relatively less crowded neighborhood and a peaceful city. Istanbul was unlike anything she had seen. The city bustled with a flurry of activities; bandwagons beeping and hooting on local roads all day long, horse carts were in abundance and streets remained alive even till midnight. Owing to the magnificent Bosphorus River along which the ancient city stood, the local bazaar flourished with trade. Massive trading ships seamlessly moved along the port and artifacts of all types were available in this city; from the cotton gin from America to the expensive Chinese silk. Sightseeing was also exceptional. There was, indeed, a lot to indulge her. Hayal was mesmerized by all that Istanbul had to offer. But her genuine joy was to accompany Mustafa to medical school. He had arranged for all the formal documentation necessary for her admission, prior to her visit; however, her tangible presence was mandatory to complete the process of admission. Once she had carefully placed her thumbprint on the admission form, she turned to look at Mustafa and beamed like ten years old. Mustafa couldn't help laughing at her excitement. Hayal was, in many ways, still his little girl. For a start, Hayal was proving to be the much-needed distraction from his jumbled life. It hadn't been long since she arrived, and yet Mustafa was enjoying every brief moment with her. It was as if they were young again. _This was what having a little sister in his life would look like, Mustafa thought._ She would bounce on her heels sometimes upon seeing something interesting and Mustafa could merely laugh and ruffle her lady hat with affection.

  
Hayal was also content with the choice of accommodation by Mustafa. Mustafa arranged his previous house for Hayal to stay in. It was, in many ways, the safest house in the city. Not only because it was the former residency of a chief police officer but also because it efficiently was within a walking distance of Mustafa's workplace. Keeping an eye out for Hayal was easier for him that way. The house also gave the wholesome view of Galata Tower which was the added bonus for Hayal.

  
_"Three police officers in civil attire will always stand guard around this house," Mustafa explained. "Do not try fending them off, Hayal."_

  
_"But abi-" she protested at first._

  
_"I won't take any "ifs and buts' from you, young lady." Hayal saw a glimpse of her maternal uncle in Musfata at that moment. "These are security protocols and you are to obey them unconditionally. Are we clear, Hayal Edrim? " Mustafa said in the most authoritative voice._

  
_She nodded reluctantly. She couldn't understand it... this obsession of Ghiyassudin uncle and Mustafa with security. But Hayal didn't know the capital of the Ottoman empire held fewer shops than the number of enemies Mustafa, Ali, and Gadi Ghiyassudin collectively had in this city. They naturally had to take precautions._

  
They also visited Ali a couple of times over the weeks. Little Shems would extend his mini arms towards Hayal every time she was within view. His " _Ayaa Ayaa Ayaa_ " chorus would make all the adults laugh. Shems' attachment with Hayal grew considerably over the coming weeks. So much so, that Mustafa would joke Hayal was mother to the boy more than his real father, and Ali would only scowl at his best friend on such a suggestion. On one such occasion, Ali even whispered, "you little traitor" to Shems and Hayal couldn't help laugh at it. Their eyes met and a slight smile also graced Ali's lips as well. However, Ali knew that Mustafa was right. He had noted it. The moment Hayal would step inside their house, his son's tiny fists would punch the air, making grabbing motions at her, and he would bounce on his adorable little hips, demanding to be fetched. Hayal was always more than happy to oblige. The boy would giggle along with Hayal when she would whirl him around and Ali would pretend to stay aloof. Privately, however, he enjoyed the way she could make his Shems laugh.

* * *

  
  
Upon Mustafa's request, Hayal and Ali came to an arrangement. She decided to assist Ali with Shems since the child was so enticed to her anyway. After returning from her medical school, Ali would drop Shems off at her place and pick him up whenever he arrived back home. It was effective because it finally allowed Ali to assume his official duties at the agency. However, the mini Bicak Ali would constantly run the pair of them around whenever they were under the same roof and he had barely started walking properly yet. Today was also such a day.

  
"Shems, it's time to go. Say bye to Hayal. She will now have to read her 'buk'. Hmm?" Ali tried to reason with the whirling storm for a son.

  
"Buk! Buk buk!" he said excitedly.

  
Hayal tried to contain her amusement. She turned and made a silly face at Shems and it earned her a little giggle.

  
The little boy gave her a shy smile while bouncing his little legs up and down. He said it a few more times and Ali came over to pick him so that they leave Hayal to do her studies. But the second he carried him up, Shems began his fidging. Ali had to place him down again and as he did so, he toddled over to a small shelf while continuing to repeat "buk" over and over. He plunked himself down on the floor and reached up, pulling a picture book onto the floor which Hayal had brought for him. Ali looked at Hayal a bit helplessly.

  
"No, no, Shems. Not now. Look?" He pointed towards the pile of work mounted at the table for Hayal. "We need to go and let her read her own 'buks'". Ali said as he came to sit by his son's side. Shems was not even in the mood to pay attention.

  
Shems grinned up at Hayal and continued turning pages meticulously and staring at the pictures with fascination, occasionally pointing to something he especially enjoyed.

  
"Buk buk buk!" he said happily.

  
Hayal chuckled and shook her head. "It's alright, Ali bey. I can carry on my work late at night. I don't think he wants to leave right now. I think Shems and can read together?" she cooed at him.

  
Ali sighed. Shems let out a little giggle and pointed to something on the page, wanting Hayal to look as well.

  
"Yes, darling! Look at those ships!" She sat down in front of him and stroked his curly head while leaning down to give him a kiss.

  
Shems got up and shuffled over with his book, climbing onto Hayal's lap and then continuing his careful page-turning. Ali looked at his son with affection. Hayal placed her hand to her mouth and held back a little cry as she snuggled the sweet little boy against her chest.

  
"How do you make him do these things?" He almost complained, but he smiled nevertheless. 

  
"Ba!" he firmly ordered his father to sit as well. Ali spread his arms in defeat and obliged. He took a seat next to Hayal on the floor and obediently waited for his son to enlighten them with knowledge. Shems giggled again and indicated a picture of an old man to Hayal.

  
"Shems," Ali said gently. The boy rotated his head to look at him. "Are you not going to show baba what you are reading?"

  
Hayal briefly looked at him, trying to stifle a laugh. Ali was especially adorable when he was a bit jealous of her over Shems' attention. Shems showed Ali the same old man he showed to Hayal, but only from afar. Hayal decided to take the book into her own hands so that Shems are not leaning too much over it. Ali leaned a bit closer to regard what his son just showed him, extending his fingers towards it. Coincidently, their hands moved exactly at the same time and grazed against each other when they both took hold of the book together. That was also when they realized they were sitting so close. Instinctively, their head turned to face each other. Something in the air, brief as it was, shifted as Hayal and Ali gazed into each other's eyes.

  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled. Hayal shook her head.

  
"It's okay."

  
A moment passed as Shems carried on his careless exploration, unaware of the fact that adults were no longer engaged with him...not that it mattered to him.

  
Hayal felt the heat rising in her cheeks when she gazed back at him. "I cannot thank you enough for agreeing to help me with Shems." Ali began slowly. She couldn't decide whether it was the glow of light or the proximity of his face, but there was a softness about his eyes which Hayal hadn't seen until that moment. "I'm certain you know that he doesn't warm up to anyone...sometimes not even _me_...but he's absolutely taken with you."

  
Hayal smiled. "It's no problem, Ali Bey. It's not as if we are strangers, after all..." she assured him while bending down to kiss Shems' forehead. When she pulled away and looked up again, she was flustered to see that Ali was still watching her. A peculiar sensation tingled across her skin, climbing all the way up to her face. He held her gaze for a few more seconds, but then, he looked down at Shems. That's when Ali realized his hand was still grazing against Hayal's. He withdrew his hand immediately, looking a bit sheepish.

  
"I'm sorry, again," he said. At that moment, he appeared a bit boyish.

  
But before Hayal could reply, Shems once again captured their attention with the sound of a yawn.

  
"He's sleepy," Hayal said. She placed the book aside and gently handed Shems over to Ali. He reconciled his son carefully against his chest, his little head dozing off over his father's shoulder as he rubbed his eye with his tiny fist. Ali got up and as he moved towards the door, he turned to face her again. The sensation was back again, and Hayal was having a hard time staying still.

  
"Good night, Hayal," he said.

  
Hayal nodded. "You too, Ali bey. Have a good one." she managed to say with a smile.

  
When she fastened the door behind him, she whirled around and placed her back against the door, wide-eyed. She ran towards the window and slide the curtain just enough to watch Biçak Ali go. And this time the sensation not just prickled her skin, it also prickled her heart.

  
Oh, she just remembered... _why_ she was familiar with this sensation. Even after all these years...perhaps...despite what she thought...

  
_It seemed that her childhood attraction towards Bicak Ali was still there..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts. I'd love to hear them.


End file.
